Klaine Chemistry
by ducktales323
Summary: Klaine  Oneshot  in Chemistry class. Kurt and Blaine discover that the glee club has given them a nickname, which equals fireworks!


FIRST STORY EVER. Please don't hurt me.

* * *

><p>"Alright Guys, you can get started on your written part of your report. Remember, it's a <em>shared <em>workload, so make sure to split the assignment evenly."

Blaine looked up to the clock above the blackboard. 11.40. It had only been break 35 minutes ago, although to him, It felt like hours. Mr Harvey could sure drone on when he was in the mood for lecturing.

Blaine had fallen asleep earlier in the lesson. Again. It has been at least the fifth time Blaine had fallen asleep in Chemistry this term. Thank god for Kurt. He would've been caught every time if his boyfriend hadn't shaken him awake every time the teacher walked by. It wasn't Blaine's fault he was bored. He had covered most of these topics in chemistry back at Dalton last year.

"Blaine. You're dozing again. Come on, we gotta work on the report. It's due in a week and we've hardly started."

"Sorry. So what is this report actually on?"

"Fireworks. We have to write about where it Started, what they were first used for, how they are designed and set up, How they work, Colours, patterns, and Chemicals."

"Okay. Is there a passage in the textbook about fireworks or anything?"

"Ummm… hang on, I'll check."

Kurt dug around for his textbook in his satchel. He always looked good in whatever he was wearing, Blaine thought. Today, Kurt was wearing a white button up shirt with black lining the collars, A Black vest, matching His Black suit pants, and his white Doc Martens. Blaine always dressed well too, with his signature bowties and gelled hair.

Kurt hates Blaine's gelled hair. He likes when they go to the park around the corner from his Dad's car shop on the weekends with Blaine, and they sit under the big oak tree in the corner and Kurt runs his hands through Blaine's hair while Blaine holds him in his lap.

Kurt looked up from his bag, holding the textbook, to see Blaine openly staring at him, with those gorgeous hazel eyes Kurt loved so much.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Kurt asked panicking and looking around for a reflection in the room.

"No" Blaine laughed. "You just look really beautiful today."

Kurt blushed. He never had any kind of this attention before he met Blaine.

"So umm… there's… there's a chapter in here on fireworks" kurt mumbled.

He loved Blaine, but hated the way he made him so flustered. Blushing looked awful with his pale complexion. Blaine thought it was adorable though, and knew how much Kurt hated when he blushed, so he always tried the cheesy lines to make his cheeks glow.

Blaine scooted right next to Kurt in his chair so that their shoulders were pressed right up against each other. Not that it mattered. They had been _a lot closer_ than just shoulder touching. More like pressed right against each other in Blaine's bed. It was still nice just to be next to each other, enjoying the company.

"Okay so this bit is about the chemicals. Can you write it down while I read?"

"yep, lemme just get my notes out."

That was probably a bad move on Kurt's part. You would think the way Blaine acts all 'dapper' as people so call him, that he would have this really elegant cursive handwriting, almost like calligraphy. Well, you'd be wrong. Blaine had some of the messiest handwriting Kurt has ever seen. He writes like a doctor. Blaine says that Kurt is the only person who can decipher his messy scrawl, so he can write these sappy love notes, like a code, but Kurt thinks he just says that to make him feel special.

"Okay, read away."

"Alright. So, Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine and Neon. When these elements react together, they create a powe—"

BANG!

"OOOWW!"

"Blaine! Are you okay? What happened?" Kurt asked between fits of silent laughter. Blaine wasn't seriously hurt, he could see that, but it was hilarious."

"Shush, it's not funny. If you hit your knee on the table I would be running back into the room with and icepack and bandages by now."

"Ahaha.., sorry. What caused you to hit your knee under the table?"

"aaaaahaa… nothing… just… remembered something Puck told me last week"

**#FLASHBACK#**

Blaine was strolling through the corridors alone. Kurt was talking to a teacher about an assignment, so he headed off on his own.

"Hey new kid."

Blaine turned around to see three big, hulking guys in letterman jackets looking down at him with sneers that set Blaine on unease. These must have been the hockey idiots Kurt told him about on his first day. Either that, or there's another guy that looks like he must have repeated senior year at least seven times with a mullet around this school that Blaine didn't know about. He had also mentioned something about not walking on his own… Oh well. Too late now. Whatever crap they were about to give him, Blaine just had to deal with it.

"What do you guys want?"

Blaine tried to sound tough, but when our 5'8" and you have three six foot guys surrounding you, it's kind of hard to sound threatening.

"We hear you're the new queer. You like to sing and dance _and _make out with dudes?"

"Look, whatever you want, just get on with it, I don't have time for your mediocrity, I have places to be."

"Alright then, we'll let you be on your way."

As soon as Blaine started to walk away, something that felt wet and absolutely freezing was dumped on his head. He turned around to see the three hockey guys walking away laughing and high-fiving.

He ran to the nearest bathroom he could find, the cold stinging his eyes and making him shiver. Just as he opened the bathroom door to run in, Puck walked straight out of the bathroom, into his soaking body.

"Oops sorry buddy, didn't see yo- oh, dude, you got slushied? Come on then, I'll help you, since you're new to this kind of thing."

Blaine followed Puck into the bathroom.

"So, what happened?" Puck asked, as he started hitting the metal case which held the hand towels with a crow bar he magically pulled out of his back pack. How he was even allowed into school with that, Blaine didn't know.

"I was walking by myself and those three hockey idiots came out of nowhere." Blaine answered as he shoved his hair under the tap and started to get the icy slush out of his hair, which would now be ruined, as well as his navy cardigan he bought last weekend with Kurt.

"Oh, that sucks dude." Puck replied, the metal door falling with a clang to the floor, and the paper hand towels falling to the ground. Puck gathered them up in his arms and bought them over to the sink blaine was huddled over.

"Where was your boyfriend in all of this?" Puck asked, leaning against the grimy wall.

"talking to a teacher."

"Oh, well… you're not mad at him, are you, for not being with you?"

"No, of course not! I even said I would wait for him, but he insisted I go and get a good spot in the lunch line, but I guess now I won't.

"Oh, good, cause the whole glee club doesn't want to see anything happen to Klaine."

"…what?"

"Klaine. It's your kind of nickname we gave you two. It's like a mash up of your names, so in conversations, it's easier to say 'did you tell Klaine?' instead of 'did you tell Kurt and Blaine?"

"…. Right… okay. Klaine. Huh." Blaine sniggered to himself.

"Anyway dude, I'm hungry. If I run into your boy toy, I'll let him know where you are."

"Okay. And thanks Puck."

"No worries."

The door creaked shut and Blaine was alone once again.

**#PRESENT DAY#**

"Blaine, you haven't said anything for ten minutes. What's wrong?"

"..what? oh… Nothing." Blaine laughed to himself. Seeing Kurt get so worked up over nithing was funny, but he was starting to look on the verge of worrying.

"Please, tell me."

"…Okay, but it's seriously nothing. You know how when two people in glee club get together, the get a mash up name? well, apparently, ours is… Klaine"

"…Klaine? Ahaha."

"I know. And that was why I hit my knee on the table, because the symbol for Potassium is K, Lanthanum is La, Iodine is I and Neon is Ne, and it spells Klaine—"

"and together, they make fireworks." Kurt said cutting off Blaine and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"They sure do." Blaine said sweetly, his forehead resting gently against Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Tell me what I can do better next time! xx<p> 


End file.
